


Appreciation

by stillskies



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watanuki gives holiday gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frigoris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frigoris/gifts).



> Originally posted 05-08-2008

Himawari-chan offers to go with him, but he turns her down, explaining that this is something he wants to do alone, and it wouldn’t do if Himawari-chan knew what he was getting her, would it? She smiles uncertainly, but nods, saying that she understands, but won’t you please be careful, Watanuki-kun?

Doumeki, who has been standing with them while he explains to Himawari-chan why she can’t go, only nods and tells him to get to Yuuko-san’s before dark. Kimihiro glares and tells him to mind his own business. Doumeki rolls his eyes, and he and Himawari-chan turn right at the school gate.

He goes left.

+++

It’s easy to pick out something for Chitose-san - she loves to cook, and tells him every year how much she looks forward to the cookbooks he gives her. This time, though, he picks up a pair of silver cooking chopsticks with sakura carved into them to go with the mochi cookbook he has picked out.

Across the street, he is able to pick out something for Maru and Moro. Silver barrettes with blue butterflies for Maru, gold barrettes with pink stars for Moro. He doesn’t know if they’ll wear them, so he also gets them a portable shougi board.

He stops into the Piffle Jewelry store, and comes out with three items: a silver necklace with a linking the chain for Himawari-chan, a pair of gold pins with silver wings on them for Kohane-chan, and a pale blue cloth choker with rhinestone flowers for Zashiki-Warashi.

For Doumeki, he stops by a sports store and buys a pair of archery gloves and new string for his bow. 

A book of random world trivia for Mokona, who loved sprouting random facts and reading through Kimihiro’s history textbook, and a new umbrella for Ame Warashi, who had broken her last one when she had hit Doumeki on the head with it the last time they had seen her. He picks up a fleece-lined cat bed for Mugetsu.

Syaoran-kun’s group had already been sent their gift - an assortment of cookies and baked goods, and a thermos of hot apple cider.

All that was left was Yuuko-san.

+++

He gives Himawari-chan and Doumeki their gifts during lunch, telling Doumeki that the only reason he got anything at all is because the great Watanuki-sama took pity on him. Doumeki tells him that he’s noisy, and opens his gift while Himawari-chan thanks Kimihiro for the pretty necklace, telling him he shouldn’t have.

Kohane-chan is waiting in the park after school, and he gives her the wrapped package. She takes it hesitantly, thanking him quietly. She tells him that she’ll open it when she gets home. He smiles at her and wishes her well, telling her that he hopes she likes it.

Ame Warashi and Zashiki Warashi are waiting for him in front of the shop, and Zashiki Warashi hands him a wrapped gift. He stammers that it wasn’t necessary, handing each of them theirs. Ame Warashi huffs and says that if it’s not necessary for Zashiki Warashi to get him a gift, then it’s not necessary to get them gifts. He apologizes, thanking Zashiki Warashi for her thoughtful gesture, and takes the present. Ame Warashi nods before grabbing Zashiki Warashi and flying into the air with her new umbrella.

Maru and Moro dance around him when he enters Yuuko-san’s shop, barrettes in their hair and the portable shougi board on the floor near Yuuko-san’s fainting couch. Mugetsu is curled up in his bed in the corner, while Mokona jumps on Kimihiro’s head, shoving its book in his face and pointing to a fact about Brazil.

Yuuko-san is standing in the entryway to the kitchen, a bemused look on her face, and holds up the gift he had bought for her.

 _Are you trying to say something, Watanuki?_ she asks, smiling wide, and Kimihiro wonders whether that book was a wise choice.

He gathers up his courage and shoves past her, saying, _You’re an alcoholic, Yuuko-san. I hear the six steps work._


End file.
